twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementalist
Note I will focus on low lvl (0-300) elementalist strategy, as in gameplay. Mainly because Im at that lvl. Also, I will call the elementals you summon : Fire, Water, Storm, Earth, Chaos , for brevity Introduction The elementalist is a pure summoner. Your hero itself is squishy and ranged , but you don't have attack skills to spam, and your autoattack is weak. Your main damage comes from your summons. With them, you have a good heal, good tanking, decent aoe damage, and decent single targeted dps ... but you are going to have to make sure the enemy does not attack your hero, while juggling with 5 units. For most of the battle, it is ok if your hero does not even attack, if that keeps it from being hit. Managing tips * Learn to spam Q+click,W+click,E+click,R+Click fast, there is almost no casting time between elemental summons. * Choose your whole group ( 4 elementals+ hero), and use tab to switch between them. * Tab until you choose your hero, and link him to an elemental of choice. * Tab ->Set the water elemental to autoheal, as its dps becomes negligible later on. * Save water elemental big heal for heros. If your fire elemental is about to die, let it die and explode for dmg,it has 10 seconds cooldown anyway. * Set your character as ctr+1, for fast access. If your hero is being hit, click 1 and move him away from enemies, also try earth elemental taunt. * As soon as you summon chaos elemental, resummon all your elementals fast, otherwise your hero will probably get hit. Pros & Cons Pros * Enganging gameplay * Strong healing (water skill) * Decent slow (water skill * -Great soloing capacity at low levels. ( tree, ragnar, giant golem), I'm checking the other bosses as I level * Very good tanking with earth * Good farming with fire AOE * Earth+Spirit links : inmunity to instakill and debuffs Cons * Aggroes a lot of enemies * Terrible tanking if enemies hit your hero. This can happen if you try to move away and attract enemies, or you lose track of your hero. * You need to pay attention to your hero, while using skills with your elementals * Absoltely horrible without hotkeys. If not used to using them, try another hero, or learn them * Quite harder than most other heroes I know( martial artist and shooter ) * No stuns Stats to add Intelligence : - it improves the hp of all elementals -Increases the spell damage/heal of all elementals -Does not increase elemental base dmg. BUT, spell damage is your main source of damage anyway -Overall, the best stat Strength: -Not recommended, as low int means your elementals are weak. Spells: summarized effects and opinions Dreamgate: calls your elementals to your position Elementals in general : they have more hitpoints than you, Fire : AOE dps. Has an immolation and explode on death skill. Great at farming mobs Water: Healer . his autoheal is not strong, but it is better than its autoattack at higher lvls. You should save the main heal for emergencies Lightning : single target dps. Strongest autoattack out of the four thanks to 2 passives. Your best single target damage skill (save chaos) is his active spell, the laser. So, against bosses, use laser. Earth: Excelent tank, survives almost anything at lower levels. Spirit link : share damage with an elemental, and boost him. Chaos : short duration, highest dps by far. Spells are the main dps source, not his autoattack Spells : Full description and definition Spells will be described at master level. Level effect : As you lvl up elementals will gain skills, and their base stats will grow. However, after master lvl, their base attack does not grow more, and spells become fundamental, as they scale with your int Dreamgate Fire : - ~2500 melee dmg - Cleave passive - Immolation : strong aoe atack that damages Fire as well . Scales with Fire's hp, which scales with your int - Explode : upon death or command, Fire explodes. Deals high Aoe dmg, higher the lower the remaining hp Water: -1000 ranged dmg with multishot -passive slow effect on attack -toggleable autoheal, scales with int. Quite weak, same order of magnitude as your int stat -super heal : 10 cd heal. 10 or more times stronger than autoheal Storm: -3000 range dmg -DMG passive 1: extra damage every x hits. Also, attacking charges the laser ( gains mana) -DMG passive 2: extra damage every x hits -Lightning active (Laser) : medium ranged laser beam stream shoots from Storm. If you change his heading the beam follows, but he cannot move. Damage is very high, in comparison to other skills Earth: -5000 melee dmg -Very very high health -Spiked caparace passive : very high armor and dmg% return -Taunt : taunt nearby enemies -Root : become stationary, HP regen + , does aoe dmg /sec Spirit Link: -On any elemental : shar damage with them - On Fire : immolation hp cost halved. I think it increases fire's aoe dmg, but Im not sure. Can be useful for farming mobs - On water: healing adds a buff. I will add details when I study it. Also, adds an aura that gives stats, very vague -On storm : attackspeed + for team, laser is cheaper, DMG passives stronger. The best one for single target damage. Might beat Fire at farming. -On earth : 15% dmg reduction to aura, Debufft and instakill inmunity aura. Heal on being attacked aura. This one can be very very powerful against some bosses, and helpful in parties. I dont know if it affects allies, or only your units, need to check Chaos: - Sacrifice 2+ elementals to summon chaos, for a SHORT duration. It has ~low cooldown, but costs 5000 mana - Chaos has powerful autoattack dmg and passives -Has 3 actives that deal high aoe int based dmg: * Q : teleport and stomp. 40xint dmg * W : aoe dmg? * E : very high aoe dmg, does not include damage formula in description